d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sample Ancient Gold Dragon
Nerisatra considers herself the mother of cities, having established and protected many of the most successful cities in the realm. She focuses on one city at a time, helping humanoids found a new town, teaching them the rules of law, and protecting the fledgling town from invaders. Rather than collecting gold and treasure, Nerisatra considers her cities treasure, and so her protective nature is both benevolent and greedy at the same time. One of Nerisatra's biggest concerns is the rights of the innocent. Therefore, she often sets up some way for the city government to contact her if an accused person cannot be proven innocent or guilty through the process of law. During these special occasions, Nerisatra often attends some or all of the trial in human form. Once the courts are convinced they need her assistance, she sequesters away the accused, and uses Gaes/Quest, Discern Lies, Detect Thoughts, ''and Zone of Truth'' to determine the person's innocence or guilt. |DR=DR 15/magic |immune=Magical sleep and paralysis effects, Damage from Fire |resist= |SR=28 |fort=+28 |ref=+19 |will=+28 |weakness=Vulnerability to Cold |tag2= |spd=60 ft., fly 250 ft. (clumsy), swim 60 ft. |melee=Bite +35 (4d6+16), Claws +36/+36(2d8+4), Wings +36/+36 (2d6+4), Tail slap +36 (2d8+13) |BAB= |grp=+63 |space=20 ft. |reach=Reach 15 ft. (20 ft. with bite) |atkopt=(Optional, Attack options, seperated by commas) |gear= |sa=Breath weapon, Crush, Tail sweep |magic= |SLAcl=30 |SLA= |tag3= |str=43 |dex=10 |con=29 |int=28 |wis=29 |cha=28 |sq=low-light vision |feats=(Feats, seperated by commas) |skills=(Skills, don't bother including spot or listen) |posessions= |spellbook= |tag4= |variants='Breath Weapon (Su):' A gold dragon has two types of breath weapon, a cone of fire and a cone of weakening gas. Creatures within a cone of weakening gas must succeed on a Fortitude save or take 1 point of Strength damage per age category of the dragon. Water Breathing (Ex): A gold dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged (the cone of fire becomes a cone of superheated steam underwater). Luck Bonus (Sp): Once per day an adult or older gold dragon can touch a gem, usually one embedded in the dragon’s hide, and enspell it to bring good luck. As long as the dragon carries the gem, it and every good creature in a 10-foot radius per age category of the dragon receives a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws and similar rolls, as for a stone of good luck. If the dragon gives an enspelled gem to another creature, only that bearer gets the bonus. The effect lasts 1d3 hours plus 3 hours per age category of the dragon but ends if the gem is destroyed. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Detect Gems (Sp): An old or older gold dragon can use this ability three times per day. This is a Divination effect similar to a detect magic spell, except that it finds only gems. The dragon can scan a 60-degree arc each round: By concentrating for 1 round it knows if there are any gems within the arc; 2 rounds of concentration reveal the exact number of gems; and 3 rounds reveal their exact location, type, and value. This ability is the equivalent of a 2ndlevel spell. Frightful Presence (Ex): Description }} Category: CR XX